


Haunted

by Dylalan



Series: Haunted [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Chris is a creep - Freeform, F/M, Grooming, Implied abuse, Pedophilia, Revenge, This is based on my own trauma so, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Chris Mclean had fucked up Gwen more than anyone knew.
Relationships: Chris McLean/Lindsay, Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Gwen/Chris McLean, Heather/Chris McLean
Series: Haunted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

He haunted her. Constantly. She would wake up at night, in a cold sweat, terrified that she was back there, back on the island. Him behind her, whispering. Him, holding her.  
She would grip Duncan, terrified that he wouldn’t be there. She spent half of her nights unable to sleep, terrified of her nightmares.

Chris Mclean had fucked up Gwen more than anyone knew. She had been reluctant to even tell Duncan about it, and they had been dating for seven years.

She hadn’t seen the man since filming had wrapped on World Tour, when they had finally escaped their contracts, were finally able to escape Total Drama. And he had moved on to the next group of victims.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t think of him. How could she? He was plastered on the television every time she turned it on. The paparazzi loved him. Hiis disgusting smile, poor Lindsay hanging onto his arm.

Tonight, it was a red carpet in celebration of the twelfth season of Total Drama. Gwen, Duncan, and Heather were sitting on the couch in Duncan and Gwen’s apartment, eyes attached to the screen.  
Out of the whole cast, besides Duncan, Heather was the only one Gwen bothered to talk to. She was one of the only ones who understood. The only other person who they knew had been affected was out of their reach.

\---------------------------------------------

The pretty girls had always gotten it the worst. Bridgette had never been a target, she was always with Geoff. Izzy was fucking insane, but knew to avoid Chris. Katie was always connected to Sadie. Courtney would have called her lawyers even sooner. And none of the other girls had been his type.

But when most of the campers were gone? When they were on their own? There had been nobody to help them. Gwen and Heather had been victim to it many times.

But nobody had gotten it worse than Lindsay. Part of it was her willingness to trust. Part of it was just how innocent she was. And part of it was just that Chris knew exactly what he was doing.

He’d gotten to her on the second day. Before Heather had even managed to get her into an alliance. He’d sunk his claws in, and neither Gwen or Heather had been able to help her, no matter how much they tried.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first Gwen had thought of it as her rebelling. As a fuck you to the producers, the people who made her play this stupid game. When she went to Chris’s camper, and left early in the morning, she’d take it as a small victory. She would relish in the bruises, the scratches she would leave on him. But she had quickly realized that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t her screwing over the authority, it was a predator sleeping with a sixteen year old who was lost in the world. But she hadn’t been able to stop. He wouldn’t let her. He made comments about how awful Trent would feel, if it got out that she’d been cheating on him. How terrible that would be. And how bad she would look in front of everyone. Surely they would think she’d had an unfair advantage in the contest.

It hadn’t even crossed her mind that more people would be horrified he’d been fucking a teenage girl. And so he had managed to keep her coming to him until the end of her run on Action, until his excuses started falling flat, when she could see through him. So when she threatened to tell the press everything he was doing, he’d agreed to stop, and had her eliminated that episode.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Heather was different. She wasn’t an idiot. She had heard the rumours about Chris for years, and thought they were nothing but that, rumours. She quickly found out the truth. The other campers had, for obvious reasons, wanted to eliminate her, very early on. So one evening, after another disgusting meal by Chef, Chris had called her into his camper. She had noticed Lindsay glaring at her, which was ridiculous, and Gwen looking sad, which she ignored. She had walked into his cabin, head held high.

And came out head bowed, so nobody could see her tears. Chris had promised her he could take her far, past the merge, to the finale.

All she had to do was sleep with him. He’d sat next to her, wrapped an arm around her, and she gave in.

Because really, she didn’t have a choice.

At the end of World Tour, after three years of being abused and belittled by that pathetic excuse for a human being, she had had enough.

She moved in with Alejandro, told him everything, and refused to acknowledge Total Drama when asked.

\-----------------------------------------------

Lindsay had gotten it the worst. She was so eager to please, eager to be liked. So easy to take advantage of. Chris would tell her to do something, and she would, no question. Pose pretty with Tyler. Easy. Throw the challenge. Simple.

Get on your knees.

No problem.

And Lindsay had never been the brightest. Heather, for all her faults, tried to help. Tried to have her keep her distance. Would step in if things were getting to close for her comfort. But you can only help somebody so much, even if you want to do more.

And Chris had Lindsay wrapped around his finger. Every day, she fell for him more, and more. Thinking she loved him, and that they were such a cute couple. And that if she could just tell Beth, that would be so great. And Chris would whisper lies in her ear, that they were great together, and of course he loved her.  
But she couldn’t tell anyone.

Not yet.

Every week, every season, Heather watched as Lindsay fell more and more into Chris’s open palm. Until the point when it hit her.

It was too late.

\-------------------------------------

So they sat on the couch, in an apartment paid for by Duncan’s long gone winnings. Staring at the television. At bubbly Lindsay, chatting with the reporter. At Chris’s forced smile, as the reporter asked how long they’d been together.

As his face grew terrified, as he realized that Lindsay had just told the reporter what he had made her swear not to tell anyone.

“That’s easy! We’ve been on and off since 2007.”

The reporter had paused, sure the dimwitted blonde had made a mistake. Until it became clear she hadn’t.

Gwen smirked at the television. She’d been so happy to have a friend working the red carpet.  
Revenge is sweet, even if it can’t undo the pain.


	2. Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of what Duncan had witnessed on Island.

Duncan hated Chris Mclean. More than he hated anything in the world. More than he hated cops. More than he hated singing. More than he hated juvie. He hated him with every fiber of his being.

Because of how at night, Duncan had to hold Gwen as she sobbed, terrified that she was back on the island. How half the time, Gwen would make him stop halfway through sex, overtaken with awful memories. How the paparazzi stalked them constantly, begging for information. How she would cringe whenever she even heard his name.

He hated it. Hated seeing her in pain.

They had been together for seven years, living together for five. In that time, she had seemingly gotten, at least partially better.

But even that wasn’t the whole reason he hated Chris. No, that was much easier to pinpoint.

It was because, even if he hadn’t known it at the time, Chris had made him an instrument to get what he wanted.

At first it had been little things. Having Duncan tell Heather or Gwen to meet Chris, and you know, Chris would overlook the petty shit Duncan was continuing to do on the island. Duncan hadn’t even thought twice about it. Sure, he’d thought it was kinda weird that Chris seemed to be hitting on Lindsay all the time, but he brushed it off. Thought he was just being a creep, and that that’s all there was to it.

Duncan could remember the exact moment he realized how much worse it got. 

\----------------------------------------------

Chris left his wallet in the main lodge. It was one of the few times he had bothered socializing with the campers, even if he did pretty much only talk to Owen and Lindsay. Normally, Duncan would have stolen it. But, he wasn’t very interested in going back to juvie. He grabbed the wallet, considering it his good deed of the year, and walked it back to Chris’s camper. He shoved open the door, uncaring.

And then he dropped the wallet. Chris had looked up, and for the first, and pretty much only, time, he looked scared. He was sitting on the couch, shirt off. Arms around a confused, and topless Lindsay.

Duncan turned, and left. He heard a loud curse, and the yelp of Lindsay hitting the floor.  
Chris had run after him, hastily zipping up his pants, yelling for him to stop.

Duncan had turned to face him, disgust visible in his eyes. “I’m leaving. I’m not fucking helping you anymore. If I had known this is what you were doing, I would have left a long fucking time ago. You’re a sick dude, Mclean.”

Chris waved his hand dismissively. “Like you wouldn’t sleep with her. You’re just jealous, man. But sure, you can leave.”

Duncan turned to do so, when Chris’s next words filled him with ice.

“If you want me to pull some strings, and have you end up in jail for fifteen years. Who knows, maybe I could get you thirty. So, unless you want to be somebody’s bitch, you should shut up, and do what I tell you.”

“Fuck you, Chris.”

Chris grinned at him, cruelty lining his face. “No. No, see that’s Lindsay’s job.”

Duncan turned around, and socked Chris square in the face. He moved to hit him again, when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned, and Lindsay was there, looking scared. He moved to comfort her, when she slapped him, and moved to help Chris up. He accepted the help, and grinned through his bloody teeth at Duncan.

“That’s your final warning. You don’t get any food for the next three days. Better start scrounging.”

He wrapped an arm around Lindsay, leading her back into the camper. She shot Duncan one last glare.

Duncan stared back. 

Fuck Chris Mclean.

\-------------------------------------------

During World Tour, Gwen had told him about what Chris had done to her. And he told her what he’d witnessed. She told him that she was terrified that Chris would go back on his word, and try to get her again.

And Duncan had promised that if that happened, he wouldn’t just stand by and watch again.

He’d fucking stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome. I might add another chapter or two.


	3. Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy wasn't an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short, but I like it.

Izzy wasn’t an idiot. She wasn’t even that insane. Well, mostly.

She just knew what the cameras wanted. She could act for them, and then at night, go back to her, while still pretty strange, normal self.  
It was a defense mechanism, in a way. She’d been a child actor. She’d seen what happened to the others. 

She was determined to not let it happen to her.  
So she played along. Played a teenager, even though she was twenty three, and in the military. Played the crazy girl. Played the part they wanted her to play.

They didn’t see the other things she did.  
Avoiding Chris, because she saw the way he looked at her, and knew damn well what he was doing to Lindsay, to Gwen, even to Heather.  
And she was damn sure she wasn’t going to let it happen to her.

But she wasn’t heartless, even when she tried to be. She tried to help the others. Telling Bridgette that she should get closer to Geoff, that it might be fun, and that he was a nice guy. Telling Katie that she and Sadie should stick even closer during their time at the camp, to really show that you two are that close! Hanging out with Heather and Lindsay, making it harder for Chris to get them alone. But she couldn’t always save them, and it hurt her every time she was hanging out in a tree, and she saw them leave his cabin. Gwen and Heather always looking downtrodden.

She knew she couldn’t do it alone.

So she enlisted the help of one Norbert “Chef” Hatchet.

He was a fellow army vet, just like her, and somebody who had seen the worst of Chris, just like her. Chef, while very blunt and brusque, wasn’t a bad man. He was a man who had seen and done bad things, but he wasn’t a bad man.

They devised a plan. Never leave Chris alone with a contestant, if it could be helped. And often, it could. Chris never caught on. He assumed he was just being unlucky.

But they managed to make it a lot harder for him to keep preying on contestants, even if they couldn’t undo the hurt he had already done.

For three seasons, they worked together. Izzy keeping the lonely girls busy, busy and away from Chris. Chef making sure Chris was working constantly.

They tried their hardest, to try and prevent Chris from hurting more people. But even they knew that there was only so much they could do.

And they couldn’t fix the damage that had been done.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Total Trauma, honestly. Also by my own experiences. Reviews are welcome, even on this.


End file.
